Dear fanfiction
by iamnemesis
Summary: your favourite characters are back and there's a few things they'd like to say! please rate and review and I don't own pjo or hoo (sadly). This fanfiction is officially on hiatus.
1. Annabeth

**Hey guys I have seen a couple of these and I've been inspired by them so I decided to make one of my own. This is a dear fan fiction series but all suggestions will be taken on board and made into a letter so stay with me and soon we will have a lot of angry characters just waiting to beat us up.**

**-iamnemesis**

Dear fan fiction,

Why must I either betray, kill or cheat on Percy

I mean did you not see the state I was in before we found him in New Rome ?

and while we're on the subject why must Percy Jackson be a hot rock star or the most popular person in school he wouldn't have time to be popular because he would be too busy getting expelled!

also stop writing me as married and pregnant because its scaring Percy! (don't ruin all my hope of a married life by scaring him away)

sincerely Annabeth Chase the GIRLFRIEND (not wife) of Percy Jackson.

**ps. please review and give me some ideas for people and thank you for taking your time to read this **


	2. Percy

**Hey guys Percy is writing and well he's annoyed.**

**-iamnemesis**

dear fan fiction,

I am NEVER breaking up with Annabeth for Rachel or Calypso or Artemis ( Artemis seriously?)

and plus why am I seen as a bad boy just because I'm sarcastic

seriously I've tried it on Annabeth, it didn't work.

Oh and for the record just because Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain doesn't mean I'm stupid

and plus no matter what you guys think, I am never EVER going to be with Nico

and neither is Jason or Reyna

sincerely Percy Jackson.


	3. leo

**Hey Guys I am happy to introduce Leo Valdez**

**-iamnemesis**

dear fan fiction,

we know all the ladies love a bad boy!

and we all know that the place to go is team Leo!

but does that mean you will put me with every single available girl in THE ENTIRE MORTAL WORLD

it is just rubbing the fact that I'm single in my face

I know I'm single but I do love someone ever heard of CALYPSO!

I even Liked Echo for a while but she liked Narcissus so that went down the plughole...

still single,

Leo Valdez


	4. Piper

**hey guys, today we have a daughter of Aphrodite in the house and she is EXTREMELY annoyed! please leave a review because I would love to read them**

**-iamnemesis**

dear fan fiction,

I AM USEFUL!

* and breathe*

also for the record me and that stupid roman Reyna don't fight over Jason!

(at least not to his face)

and also I don't charmspeak my way out of everything I can fight as well

always useful,

Piper Maclean


	5. Hazel and Frank

**Hey guys Hazel and Frank's on the scene **

**-iamnemesis**

dear fan fiction,

we exist too.

still alive,

Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang

**ps. im running out of ideas please review too help me out and get your ideas in this ongoing dear fan fiction**


	6. Juniper

**hey guys, I've got a very angry nymph to see you**

**-iamnemesis**

dear fan fiction,

I love all of your percabeth stories and your thalico stories

But are me and Grover so forgotten

have you ever thought of junver or groverper

or just JuniperXGrover

or something to that description

I mean sure he's lord of the wild and everything now

but please make our lives more interesting!

but I have one objection

NEVER pair me up with someone else

because Grover can get upset easily

he nearly flooded the forest last time!

story writing material, juniper

**ps. don't forget to review!**


	7. Zoe Nightshade

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait! please don't forget to review and put your Ideas in!**

**-iamnemesis**

dear fan fiction,

first of all I would like to state the fact that I am dead

and the fact that thou would so punish my afterlife

by courting me with Perseus Jackson

is thou mad?

the fact I would even court in general is quite a shocking statement!

If I sacrificed my family for one hero

I do not wish to sacrifice my maiden hood for another

still dead,

Zoe Nightshade

**I know that wasn't one of my best one's so please tell me what to include so I can make them better!**

**-iamnemesis **


	8. Apollo

**hey guys, today I'm happy to be introducing Apollo god of the sun and terrible poetry**

**-iamnemesis**

dear fan fiction,

there once was a goddess from sparta,

who gave me a journey in which I had to charter

the place was called fan fiction

in which I developed an addiction

there I was with pretty hunters

who stayed with me for many winters

until my lil' sis saw what I read

and I got hit on the head

thanks a lot...

sincerely,

Apollo

(the God of awesomeness and amazing poetry)

**this was really fun to write but I would love some feedback so please review**

**-iamnemesis**


	9. Artemis

**hey guys I know I haven't updated for a while but I'm happy to introduce Lady Artemis.**

**-iamnemesis**

Dear peasants,

you ALL smell for 'shipping' me with Perseus Jackson

it is utterly OUTRAGEOUS the you imbeciles should write of this

I understand that you are lesser mortals and have no place in our world

but is there any need for ruining my status on Olympus?!

my own very hunters are asking if it is ok to date now!

OF COURSE IT ISN'T!

I mean for Hades sake!

the bloody rules are:

no dating

no shipping

and definitely, no going all fangirl over my stupid excuse for a brother!

sincerely Lady Artemis


	10. Travis Stoll

**Hey guys and dolls, I've got another angry letter for you!**

**-iamnemesis**

dear fan fiction,

Yes, I like Katie,

but does that mean you have to make a gazillion fanfics about it?

she already hates me...

now the whole Demeter cabin won't come near me!

and yes I decorated their cabin with Easter bunnies

BUT THATS NOT ONLY PRANK WE PULL!

you make us pull the same prank again and I'll show you what type of pranks we can pull!

sincerely,

Travis Stoll


	11. Aphrodite

**hey guys and dolls, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been really busy! But I'm happy to introduce the goddess of love!**

**-iamnemesis**

Dear mortals,

I love your fan fictions

the percabeth stories bring tears to my beautiful eyes

I mean thank god for waterproof mascara

and pertemis is such a cute idea

(Artemis **needs** a boyfriend, seriously!)

although Annabeth isn't so keen

toodles,

Aphrodite 3 xx

**hey guys please review and suggest a character you want to hear next!**


	12. Nico

**Hey guys and dolls, I would like to thank TheOnyxDragon12 for suggesting the next three chapters and here is Nico.**

**-iamnemesis**

Dear fan fiction,

HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW MY SECRET!

Only me and Jason were supposed to know!

What has he been telling you?

Thankfully Percy just thinks it is just your crazy minds

imagine the massacre if Annabeth found out

*shudders*

And plus I socialize with some people (and not just the dead)

I have the ability to talk and not just "blend in with the shadows" or " sneak up on people"

heartbroken (and confused),

Nico Di Angelo.

**So, I hope you liked this chapter and please comment to see who you want next in this ongoing dear fan fiction!**

**-iamnemesis**


	13. Reyna

**Hey guys and dolls, I am happy to introduce Reyna.**

**-iamnemesis**

Dear fan fiction,

today I would like to address the subject of my former colleague Jason Grace.

* Chokes back sob*

Before he attained his girlfriend Piper (stupid) Mclean

I thought he liked me...

And if you are a girl you know that if you think a guy likes you,

you will go to any length to see if he does.

and when I was certain he did...

I fell for him.

I couldn't get him out of my mind he was just so...

Roman

well you get the picture so I would appreciate you to make loads of fan fiction so he gets the picture!

Sincerely,

Reyna

( I am not adding my last name)

**Please review**

**-iamnemesis**


	14. Rachel

**hey guys and dolls, sorry I haven't updated in a while...**

**-iamnemesis**

Dear weirdo's,

NEVER EVER put me with that Octavian EVER!

I mean

A) I can't date whilst I'm the oracle

B) If I could I wouldn't date him anyway

and

C) I wouldn't date Apollo either

it's just reminding me that I can't date

I mean DEPRESSING!

about the sprout a prophecy-

Rachel Dare


	15. Thalia

**Hey guys and dolls!**

**It's been ages since I updated this fic, for a bit it was abandoned because I had no motivation whatsoever. But I recently wanted to restart this so here is Thalia, huntress of Artemis! **

**Please review if you want a specific character done!**

**-iamnemesis**

Dear fan fiction,

I. AM .NOT. IN. LOVE. WITH. NICO.

Ok, got that out the way then.

I'm not in love with Percy either.

I would never betray my lady Artemis

EVER.

is that clear?

Anyway I'm pretty sure Nico is gay...

I don't really know to be honest.

Oh by the way...

I don't like Apollo either

I mean yeah, I said he was hot

but Artemis doesn't need to know that right?

RIGHT?

hehe

happily SINGLE,

Thalia.


End file.
